Whirlpool of Thoughts
by EllieDTomlinson
Summary: Sunken in her own thoughts, Melaina Brandybuck, sister of the wise Meriadoc Brandybuck, is involved in an adventure around Middle-Earth that she shouldn't be part of. Being part of the Fellowship of the Ring isn't as easy as it seems, and certainly not when you already have problems of your own. All characters, places and plot that you recognise are from J.R.R Tolkien, and I ha
1. Prologue

"Merry? Merry? Where are you?" Melaina's voice rang through the fields of the peaceful and quiet Shire.

Her 12 year old self searched every tree, every rock, but her older brother was no where to be seen.

She looked for hours, till she was so deep in the forest that she couldn't see her way out. She looked and looked, but no path seemed to be taken before.

Tears streamed down her cheeks as she cried for help, hoping her brother would come and lead her way home, and save her from the dark and gloomy forest.

Hours and hours passed, and the little Hobbit was still not found by any person.

Not by any person, but by an orc, who isn't counted as person because of its cruel and heartless nature. They were born for killing the innocent, but is everyone as innocent as they seem?

Its dark shadow moved over to her, drawn by the crying of the lost girl.

It gnarled at the sight of fresh meat and its stomach growled loudly.

It stumbled over to her, drew his sword and licked its lips.

Oblivious to the orc, the girl remained crying until the creature was only ten feet away.

Startled, she started crawling away, tears blurring her vision. She hid behind a tree, trying to think of some genius plan that would save her.

She didn't keep her hopes up, she couldn't. She couldn't fight, and was way smaller than her enemy, the brainless and cruel orc.

Looking around, she noticed the cliff, and breathed in one, possibly last time, again.

The orc came closer and closer, and Melaina took her chance: She sprinted to the cliff, the foul creature hot on her heels.

When she arrived at the edge, she jumped, reaching her arms out for a low hanging branch that seemed to could carry her weight.

Clinging on the the wood, she noticed the orc falling down, but its sword stuck to the branch, since he jumped, trying to reach the branch as well.

The orc drowned in the deep water of the river, leaving Melaina terrified of what she just had done.

She climbed towards the ground, trying to take the heavy sword with her. Succeeding, she revolted in tears the second her hobbit feet hit the concrete.

She had just killed something, her innocence had gone and would never return.


	2. 1

Four Hobbits stumbled into the dimly lit village going by the name of Bree, trying to get to 'The Prancing Pony', before nightfall.

The four halflings were tired of their long journey that started in their beloved Shire and, for now, would end in the village they were currently in.

Still shocked of what the four Hobbits had witnessed, they walked into the so called bar, looking for the old, grey wizard.

Clearing his throat, Frodo tried to get the attention of the potential owner of the place.

"Good evening, little masters." The man greeted.

Soon enough, Pippin zoned out, he was tired and distracted by the tall, intimidating people all around them.

The noise was overwhelming and he felt like he was under pressure, something invisible tightened around his chest. He had the strange feeling that they were watched.

On the other hand, the only other Hobbit in the room was on the other side of the bar, watching the newcomers with a frown on her face.

She stood together with a Ranger, known as Strider. But she knew better, his real identity was Aragorn, son of Arathorn, heir of Isildur, and heir of the throne of Gondor.

It was an absolute honour, she thought, but what she didn't know was that he thought the same of her. The only Known Hobbit in history to survive in the wild, alone, for such a long time.

The four Hobbits stumbled over to a table, all of them aware of their surroundings with a pint in their hands. The two rangers kept an eye on all of them, they mattered, not only the ring bearer.

She had hoped that her brother and his best friend wouldn't have crossed the path of the two other Hobbits, but knew that it couldn't have been different. It was destiny. So she thought, and she needed to protect them as much as she could.

"Would my sister have been here, when she got lost?" Merry asked his best friend cautiously, reminded of his past when the little girl disappeared without leaving a trace. Pippin patted the lad's shoulder, he didn't know the answer nor what to say. The young Took knew that his Brandybuck friend missed his little sister dearly, and somewhere in his heart, he missed her too.

"I don't know, maybe," He said "You'll see her again, someday. I'm sure of it."

But in reality, Pippin wasn't sure of it at all, there was a chance that she had died of starvation, or by an orc attack. He just wasn't sure if she lived, he just hoped that she was safe and sound, living the life she deserved.

"Aragorn, that's my brother. The one in green." Melaina whispered, a frightened tone in her voice, and her breath hitched in her throat.

"Stay calm," he said "We need to keep our eyes on the ring bearer." The girl nodded, but didn't agree with him. She had found her brother, after so many years of loneliness.

She had found her brother.


	3. 2

In some way, Frodo Baggins had managed to put on the Ring Of Power, getting the attention of the Nine.

Before Melaina could even see, Aragorn had already dragged Frodo to his room.

"Shit..." She had muttered when she saw her brother and his friends, Peregrin Took and Samwise Gamgee, following them up the stairs.

Melaina's first reflection was to go after them, helping Aragorn to take the blow the four Hobbits could give them.

But somewhere in her heart, she knew that the curly haired Meriadoc wouldn't hurt a fly, in his heart he would still be that little boy of the Shire, and above all; her older brother.

She followed them, quietly but swift, and watched the scene in front of her.

"Stop, Samwise Gamgee. It's okay." Melaina tried to calm them down.

Rapidly, the so called Hobbit turned around, startled.

Soon enough, Merry and Pippin faced her, too. Merry's face was plastered with shock as he recognised his long lost sister.

"Melaina? " He called, his voice trembling. He stumbled towards her, tears blurring his sight.

The female Hobbit fell into his arms, hugging her brother tightly, as if there was no tomorrow.

"I found you, I found you..." The older Hobbit whispered, happiness crossed his face. Finally, he knew that she was alive and well, she was safe and he would never let her go.

For the first time in years, Melaina painted an genuine smile on her face and her eyes seemed to twinkle.

Merry's blue eyes pierced in hers, both couldn't believe their eyes.

Aragorn cleated his throat, earning glares from all of the Hobbits. Melaina never wanted the moment of pure happiness to end, but her head told her that it was time to hide the four Hobbits.

"I know... I know..." she muttered, leaving her brothers side to take out her bow carefully.

"We need to fool them, try to get rid of them and confuse them. Mr Gamgee, can you please go to the Hobbit room and place cushions, so that it looks that four Hobbits are sleeping?" She turned her gaze to the named Hobbit; he nodded and left the room as quickly as possible, doing as he was told.

Aragorn has pulled out some bread he bought and gave a piece to the Hobbits, and left a piece for Sam.

As he offered a piece to Melaina, she friendly declined, even though her stomach was rumbling and growling aggressively. She wouldn't give in the ache of her hurting stomach, she couldn't.

Aragorn frowned at her behaviour, this wasn't the first time the Hobbit had declined food, and she seemed to have not eaten for at least three days.

He shrugged it off and ignored the nagging feeling of worry. He had got to know this peculiar Hobbit and had grown a brother-like position over her that he couldn't put of.

Soon enough Samwise Gamgee returned and had gladly taken his piece of dinner.

"You can all go to sleep, if you like, we have an exhausting journey ahead of us and you need all the strength you can get." Melaina told, even though she knew she couldn't sleep. She just couldn't; there were to many things fooling around her head. She never got much sleep, due to her childhood trauma and loneliness, she became paranoid and such a light sleeper that she woke up at any sound.

Though, the Hobbits fell asleep soon enough, they weren't used to walk such a long distance, and they hoped that they wouldn't have to do it again, even though they knew that it sure wasn't the last time they had to do that.

Merry couldn't get the tired girl out of his head, he knew something was up, and thought about the past.

He remembered the strange acting she had performed when she started skipping meals, at the early age of 11. She was over it now, was she?


	4. 3

As she woke the four sleeping Hobbits, she placed a piece of bread and an apple on all of their beds.

Not like Aragorn, she did have some knowledge of the Hobbit eating schedules — Even if she never took part of it — and she knew that some of them would complain and eat like bears.

Placing an extra piece of bread in their bags or pockets, she walked out of the room, feeling gutted and depressed.

She was so vulnerable and she did have the desire to die, to not take part in the cruel world. But she had never even the happiest person, but darkness had consumed her now. Nothing of the 'old' Melaina was left, she was just a empty shell.

She felt like she was in a dark cold room, with no escape, her back against the cold, metal wall, her body shivering and aching. Orcs were coming for her and the candle in her hand was slowly failing to give light. She was giving up, she didn't have any hope anymore.

"Are you okay?" Frodo came up behind her, worried plastered on his face and a frown displayed on his eyebrows.

"I'm fine, thanks." She lied, forcing a smile on her face.

"We need to get moving. Have you eaten yet?" He asked again, the young Hobbit didn't really believe her, but he had to take her lie, right?

She nodded, even though it was another lie she told. She hadn't, she hadn't for four days straight. She was exhausted, starving herself and barely getting sleep.

Looking like a ghost, she stood up and walked in silence to the group, taking her bags from Pippin, who had carried them for a while.

As Pippin examined the girl, he saw some dark red liquid stained on her shirt, a expressionless expression in her eyes, and a pale skin and boney frame. She was really thin, you could count her bones and she nearly had any fat on her body, correction: she didn't have any fat. She looked so fragile, even though she hold up a facade.

He didn't know what was wrong, but that there certainly was something wrong. He shrugged it off and continued walking, he would probably have been the only one who noticed something.

"How long is it to Rivendell, Strider?" Sam asked exhaustically, sweat dripping on the ground. They had only been walking for 5 hours; but were already exhausted. Melaina was too, but wouldn't show it. She never showed her flaws and weekness. She pretended to be strong, and walked further without question, but she really wasn't anymore.

She had lost all her energy, she felt so numb.

"6 days, master Hobbit." Strider replied without showing any sign of sleep. He could walk for days without stopping, he was far greater than anyone was, he was their guide, and would become their friend, even if he wasn't yet. As often as he could, he kept his eyes on Melaina, who looked exhausted and pale. The skin on her lips had cracked and her hair hang loosely in a ponytail, her fragile figure showed of and she looked like she was about to die.

Just like Pippin, he shrugged it off and continued, till the four Hobbits stopped and started unpacking things.

"What's going on, gentlemen?" Aragorn questioned, a frown on his face.

"We're having breakfast." The innocent Pippin answered with a longing glance at the food.

"You've already had one." The human said, Pippin's face filled with horror.

"We've already had one, yes, but what about second breakfast?" Melaina zoned out of the conversation and kept walking, tripping now and then. Merry frowned at her weakened body, but just like the others, he shrugged it off.

All three had made a big mistake.


	5. 4

Sunset arrived when they had reached weathertop, all of them exhausted. Aragorn, however, decided that he still needed to clear and check the area. Melaina had offered to go with him, but someone needed to protect the four other hobbits.

Merry admired the Hobbit-sized sword he had given him, a wide grin plastered on his face as he softly ran his fingers across the metal.

"This is so cool..." He muttered, standing up and waving the sword around, as if he was fighting an invisible enemy.

Melaina smiled at her brother, stood up and pretended to be his enemy. The sound of metal on metal echoed through Weathertop, though they made sure that it wasn't to audible.

"Move your feet, Meriadoc!" She exclaimed, attacking him and missing him on purpose. He did as he was told, and so they fought for a long while, till both were exhausted.

She noticed the others were trying to put on a fire, but she quickly stopped them.

"The Ringwraiths'll notice." She whispered, all of them stopped doing what they were doing and fantasizing the horror that would take place if they continued.

"Go to sleep, my friends, I'll keep watch." Though she was exhausted, she couldn't choose anyone else for the task than herself, and she had experience with it.

Merry told himself that he would stay up too, since he noticed the dark circles under his sister's eyes.

But after two hours, Merry's eyes slowly closed and he fell in a dreamless, peaceful sleep.

Aragorn returned not much after that, greeting Melaina and telling her he'll keep guard. She lifted her shoulders, not really caring to answer. She walked over to an empty spot and let her fall to the ground. And soon enough, even her eyes closed.

Nightmares haunted her sleep, but she couldn't find any peace or comfort in her dreams. Screaming, she woke up to notice that her brother stood next to her. He took her hand in his, and slowly laid his hand on her back, trying to comfort her as much as he could.

She couldn't hold back her tears, nor her sobs, and she cried into her brother's shoulder till her eyes felt sore and there were no tears left to spill.

Pippin watched from a distance, feeling sorry for the crying hobbit. He knew he couldn't do anything, he wasn't good with these kind of situations, and his best friend was already trying to calm te girl down.

He could see the hurt in her eyes. All of them could see it.

She clung to her brothers chest, she didn't want to lose him like happened in her dream. But she wouldn't lose him, he wouldn't leave her side till she felt okay. Till she was back to her normal self.

"It's okay, I'm here. Everything's okay..." He whispered in her ear, hugging her tightly. She had longed for a hug, longed for her brother, longed for a family, longed for a normal life like any other Hobbit had.

After a while, she fell asleep in her brothers arms, tear staines on her cheeks and her eyes still red and puffy. She had cried herself to sleep.


End file.
